This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Ms. Ebbel established the WhizKids Foundation (now called Science from Scientists) to encourage elementary, junior and senior high school students to be interested in Science. Although she is now a full-time graduate student at BUSM, working under the direction of Prof. Costello and Dr. Wayne Matson of the Bedford, MA, VA Hospital, she continues to be involved in the Foundation. One activity is the organization of Science Days to allow students to solve CSI-style puzzles and present their results. She also organizes regular visits to local schools and many graduate students from the Department of Biochemistry participate in this teaching. Ms. Ebbel directs these events and colleagues from the BUSM MS Resource act as instructors and judges. The Resource has also hosted visits from local high school students who have expressed interest in focusing on science. A high school student was employed in the laboratory in summer 2010 and another is slated to come in the summer of 2011.